Perversiones
by Ouch-kun
Summary: Perversiones donde Max y Rex se encuentran como adolescentes de 15 años... y dos adolescente viviendo bajo el mismo techo se traduce en una tension sexual... algo insiportable.
1. Pasillo

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer intento en un fanfic de esta serie... la verdad quizas no sea el fanatico numero uno, pero la verdad es que la pareja para la que escribo me gusta mucho. La idea surgio de ninguna parte en especial... solo se me ocurrio una noche y despues no pude dejar de escribir. Por supuesto el hecho de que escriba sin idea no quiere decir que lo haga sin amor, de hecho amo lo que escibo asi sea muy corto. **

**Aspiro extender esto por varios capitulos.**

**PERVERSIONES.**

**1**

**PASILLO.**

¿Por que lo hacia?

Definitivamente esa podía ser la mejor de las preguntas aunque al mismo tiempo podría ser la mas tonta ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Por que estaba medio desnudo y parado justo afuera de la puerta del cuarto de Rex cuando sabía que él acababa de entrar a esta, también medio desnudo puesto que acababa de usar la regadera? Veamos: era tonto puesto que es ridículo que no me pueda controlar. También es tonto porque intentar controlar las hormonas de un joven de 15 años… bueno… eso es como difícil… ahora tengo 15 años y esto de las hormonas va a terminar volviéndome loco.

La pregunta en realidad es ¿Qué iba a lograr estando allí? Solo con una toalla amarrada a mi cintura justo de la misma manera como la tenía Rex después de salir del baño. ¿Qué esperaba obtener de todo eso? ¿Qué esperaba recibir de parte de Rex?

De acuerdo… lo que fuera que viniera de él me dejaría bastante satisfecho y creo que digo esto sin el más mínimo temor a equivocarme… Oh Dios… si lo vieras… si lo vieras en la mañana con el cabello despeinado y si lo vieras bajar a la cocina en algunas ocasiones sin camisa… vamos… intenta resistirte a una vista de ese tipo y entonces puedes llamarme loco y tonto y hasta pervertido. Mamá lo regaña levemente y a mi me dan ganas de lanzarla por la ventana porque inmediatamente él la obedece y va a ponerse algo de ropa.

¿No sabes reconocer un chico lindo cuando lo ves mama? Yo si… Rex lo es… Rex es el chico perfecto… es listo, es lindo y es educado y respetuoso… que acaso no es eso lo que las chicas buscan en un hombre… bien… entonces si a las chicas no les gusta eso déjenmelo a mi… yo lo acepto sin quejarme y sin gimotear.

Debía hacer algo… si… porque yo estaba afuera de la habitación… medio desnudo, si, pero el estaba adentro poniéndose su ropa y aunque también me interesa de esa manera lo que buscaba era algo diferente… ya saben… el y yo… sin las toallas… yo sé que entienden… pero el no iba a estar esperándome allí adentro… de hecho estoy seguro que no sospecha lo que mi sucia mente piensa todas y cada una de las noches y de las mañanas y de las tardes y la verdad es que quiero hacer cosas con el… si… creo que soy algo pervertido.

Mi mano bajando por mi estomago hacia el borde de la toalla llevaba un rumbo incuestionable y iba a tener que ir a mi habitación y cerrarla con llave porque no iba a andar haciendo cosas en medio del pasillo… aunque… Bueno… quizás si me apresuraba podría terminar antes de que saliera de la habitación o antes de que mamá subiera.

Tan pronto como metí la mano en la toalla esta perdió su agarre en mi cintura y cayo al suelo y fui tan rápido con mi mano que pronto esa misma toalla recibió el producto de mis incontrolables hormonas… rápidamente recogí todo y me metí en mi habitación

Rex… me estas volviendo un pervertido.

**Reviews por favor... si me llegan me sentire aun con mas ganas de publicar.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que lo sigan disfutando **


	2. Noche

**Hola!!! Gracias a mi reviewer SAINT-ASHLOTTE supongo que este capitulo será para ti por ser la primera persona en opinar acerca de un trabajo del que no estaba muy seguro… de lo único que estaba seguro en realidad era de que me fascina la pareja Rex x Max.**

**Espero que mas personas se unan y puedan disfrutar un poquito con esta parejita de adolecentes pervertidos **

**PERVERSIONES.**

**2**

**NOCHE**

Dicen por ahí que la noche lo cubre todo y quizás los que lo dicen tienen mucha razón, no en vano los ladrones escogen en la mayoría de ocasiones las noches para cometer sus delitos y para comportarse como los chicos malos que son… hablando de chicos malos creo que yo mismo, en el momento en el que cumplí 15 años, me volví uno malo, uno muy malo… los pensamientos que empezaron a llenar mi cabeza desde ese momento no pueden ser calificados de otra manera.

De acuerdo, los pensamientos… como cosas de la mente son inofensivos, no hacen daño, un pensamiento no puede lastimar a nadie, sin embargo cuando estos pensamientos provocan cosas tangibles, cosas reales, entonces si se podrían convertir en un problema y si quieren saber a que problema tangible me refiero tendrían que entrar a mi cuarto… en esta noche en la que los pensamientos hacen que bajo mi pantalón haya algo muy, muy tangible.

Tangible quiere decir que pude ser tocado y bueno, llevo más de un rato en eso: tocando allí con el conocimiento de que mi pobre mano solo va a darme un consuelo muy pasajero.

Me levanté de la cama para descubrir la vergonzosa forma que mis pantalones habían tomado… una tienda de campaña a la altura de mi cintura… muy vergonzoso y la única forma de que esta desaparezca es… bueno… si, la mano, la mano, pero es que la mano ya sabe a poco y mas aun cuando escucho los ruidos que hace Max en la otra habitación.

Dos de la madrugada… y de la nada me encontré en el pasillo y con mi mano en la perilla de la puerta mientras la otra… bueno… bueno… tuvo que hacer un poco mas de presión cuando encontré ese gemido característico de Max al dormir.

El ruido de la garganta de él mezclado con mi insistente auto estimulación podría haber sido suficiente, pero esa noche quería algo más.

Y entonces vi la camisa que seguramente había usado el día anterior, rápidamente la tomé entre mis manos y la llevé a mi nariz para descubrir ese aroma de duraznos de la colonia que usa e inmediatamente sentí que algo en mi entrepierna se hacia mas prominente y mas… bueno… duro. No miento cuando digo que quise bajar mis bóxers justo allí y hacer la tarea de siempre solo que con su camisa entre mis manos… sin embargo un ruido suyo me alertó y me calmó para ayudarme a evitar tal locura… tal perversión.

Sin embargo un minuto después estuve de nuevo en mi cuarto, con la camisa ente mi cuerpo y la cama y frotando mi cuerpo de una manera desesperada… bueno… esto era diferente… era como… si el estuviera allí… debajo mío… en mi cama y recibiendo mis empellones que lo dejarían… empapado con mi sudor y mi semilla… mis pantalones seguro de habían quedado en el pasillo y mis bóxer muy cerca.

Después de que terminé tuve que recoger todas mis prendas y meter la camisa de Max en la lavadora… si alguien me preguntaba tendría que inventarme una buena mentira, después de todo no iba a andar aceptando por ahí que Max me estaba volviendo un pervertido.

**Gracias a los que se dan a la tarea de leerme, apreciare los reviews y continuare con mi par favorito de pervertidos del momento **


	3. Desayuno

**Gracias a todos por los reviews. Se que no actualizo hace mucho a pesar de que tengo algunos capítulos adelantados, solo que a veces no los encuentro dignos de subirse. Perdón si les parecen algo cortos. **

**Para los que quieren Lemon pues tratare de subir alguno en cierto momento pero llévemelo todo por pasos… aumentemos la tensión sexual.**

**PERVERSIONES**

**3**

**DESAYUNO**

Quizás en algún momento de tu vida te has preguntado acerca de cual es el momento mas erótico del día y cual es el lugar en el que este momento erótico ocurre… bueno, muchas personas dirían que seguramente el baño es el lugar o quizás la habitación, después de todo en las habitaciones hay camas y en las camas… ustedes saben que es lo que pasan en las camas cuando estas no son usadas para descansar. Yo me preguntaba eso mismo hasta un día en el que estaba desayunado.

La cocina.

Y no se si en alguna ocasión lo hayan intentado… eso, ver a la personas que los trae locos mientras esta comiendo algo… si, lo que sea… ver la lengua saboreando algo, ver los labios, ver lo dientes, ver si muerde, si lame… si chupa… aquel día Rex estaba con su plato de cereal sentado en la mesa de la cocina y yo no podía despegar mis ojos de sus labios, cuando una gota de leche resbalo por su mentón sentí que yo iba a derramar mi propia leche… es decir… la de mi cereal puesto que el plato reposaba en mi regazo y el ver esa imagen causo un efecto de cohete… allí, si, en mi bóxers.

Inmediatamente tuve que salir corriendo de allí puesto que ustedes saben cuan delgada es la tela de un pantalón de pijama… quedarme allí habría sido como pedirle a Rex que mirara por si mismo el efecto que tenía en mi cuerpo.

Ese día, minutos después mientras me bañaba con agua completamente helada no deje de imaginarme lo que seria entrar algún día en la cocina y encontrarlo a el allí, en la mesada, acostado de lado con solo una caja de cereal cubriendo sus partes intimas, por supuesto en ese tipo de sueño yo también estaba desnudo y el me miraba mientras lamia provocativamente uno de los aros de colores del cereal. Dentro de ese sueño yo simplemente me le lanzaba y terminábamos dando vueltas y teniendo sexo, rodeados de leche, miel y aros de colores.

Cabe mencionar que la ducha fría no sirvió de nada… y salí de esta con un sobresaliente bulto haciéndose notable por debajo de la toalla… cuantas veces debía terminar para que se sintiera satisfecho… Dios… debía hacer algo que me enfriara un poco…

**Gracias por leer… nos vemos pronto… y recuerden que la comida mas importante del día es el desayuno **


End file.
